John Constantine (CW1)
John Constantine (born 10 May 1982) is an exorcist, demonologist and master of the dark arts. Biography Visit to Lian Yu Seeking an object called the Orb of Horus, an ancient spell book, John traveled to Lian Yu to retrieve it but was caught by Baron Reiter's men and interrogated, violently. Conklin interrupted the interrogation to tell Reiter of an A.R.G.U.S. communications device he found and accuses newcomer Oliver Queen of being a spy. Reiter presented Oliver with a map John possessed and after confirming his knowledge of their locations, John performed a spell to free himself from his handcuffs and held Oliver at gunpoint and used him as leverage to escape Reiter's compound. He had Oliver forcibly take him to the area he sought and performed a spell to uncover the hidden passageway, much to Oliver's shock. Once inside, they explored the cave where John explained that there are areas of the world as old as it including Lian Yu, possessing things corrupt men aren't supposed to have such as Reiter. John eventually found what he sought and retrieved it but set off a trap which Oliver saves him from being killed by, insisting he's not one of Reiter's men. After exiting the cave John thanked Oliver for saving his life and broke off the crystal off the rod to give to Reiter, as the rod itself is what contains the magic. John also warned Oliver about Reiter, insisting his narcotics aren't his only interest for being on the island. As insurance, John also used the rod to transfer a spell on his arm onto Oliver's torso, insisted he'd know what to do when the time came and on Oliver's request, John punched him out cold as part of his "escape" and left on his boat, but the two would keep in contact. Restoring Sara Lance's soul In late 2015, John received a call from his old friend Oliver Queen asking him to come to Star City to help him restore the soul of his friend Sara Lance which he accepted. He meets with Team Arrow and explains that Sara needed a restoration of her soul, not an exorcism as her sister Laurel mistakes it for. John also comments on the number of pretty girls Oliver has surrounded himself with which makes them feel somewhat uncomfortable. Much to Felicity's confusion he requests a peacock feather, which he only uses to scratch his back. John explains that the ritual will transport them to the "other side" where Sara's soul is trapped and transports himself, Oliver and Laurel. Upon entering the spirit world, in the shape of Nanda Parbat, John, Oliver and Laurel find the room where Sara is trapped in the Lazarus Pit. John holds off the spirit of a League of Assassins member, as Oliver and Laurel free Sara. All of them return safely with Sara restored to life. As John leaves, Oliver thanks him for his help but John also tells him he's had a dark feelings since being in town, Oliver confirms it as their newest problem Damien Darhk. John however warns Oliver to be careful around Darhk and advises he leave town, while he still can before departing. Hell In late February 2016, when Diggle suggested Constantine to help rescue William Clayton from Damien Darhk, Oliver mentioned that John wasn't an option because he was in Hell. By May, Oliver was finally able to get in contact again with Constantine, asking for a means to defeat Darhk's magic. In response, Constantine sent Oliver to meet with Esrin Fortuna, who had better understanding of Darkh's magic, and could possibly teach him to defend against it. Powers and abilities Powers *'Magic:' While referring to himself as merely a "dabbler" after his failed exorcism, John is a master of the occult and mystic arts. Since his teenage years, John has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he will usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Many incantations give him the ability to affect physical forces, such as the inner workings of mechanisms, and the movements of others, allowing him to move objects and control their motion and momentum with the proper incantation. **'Exorcism:' John can exorcise spirits that are demonic or ghostly in origin from their hosts by chanting incantations. Exorcism is one of John's most prominent abilities. **'Interdimensional travel: '''John knew an Egyptian ritual that would allow them to travel to the reality of Jacob Shaw. John also performed a ritual that transported himself, Oliver Queen, and Laurel Lance to the spirit world, to rescue the trapped soul of Sara Lance. **'Magic circles:' John uses magic circles that can be used for rituals, as boundaries, or traps for certain creatures. **'Necromancy:' John mentioned that he mastered necromancy during his teenage years. He was able to allow the spirits of the dead to move on to the afterlife. John is also capable of restoring a person's lost soul back into their body. John was able to restore Sara Lance's soul, and mentioned he had restored a person's soul once before. **'Pyrokinesis:' John possesses some power over fire, as shown when he ignited his hands with a lighter, and suffered no harmful effects from his hands being engulfed in flames. **'Summoning:' John can summon various entities, and even control them. He has summoned demons to fight other demons for him. **'Supernatural concealment:' John mentioned that he could hide Liv from demons with a special spell. **'Telekinesis:' John once telekinetically closed and locked a door. Abilities *'Occult knowledge:' John has acquired extensive knowledge of the supernatural. John is master of the dark arts and well versed in demonology. He has been studying the dark arts since his teenage years. *'Skilled detective:' John is a skilled detective, specializing in paranormal investigation. *'Expert escape artist:' John has shown that he can effortlessly break free from hand cuffs. *'Expert con artist:' John has a well known reputation of being a con man. *'Skilled swordsman: During a spiritual adventure to save Sara Lance's soul, John demonstrated a degree of swordsmanship, able to hold his own against a manifestation of a League of Assassins member. However, he was quickly pressured enough that he had to resort to magic to defeat his opponent. *'''Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: John possesses some skill in fighting, as he was able to knock out two opponents (both strong miners). *'Multilingual:' John can perform spells in Italian so it can be presumed he know the language fluently. It may also be presumed he knows Arabic and Sanskrit, due to being able to read them. *'Extra sensory awareness:' John had an uneasy feeling when he first arrived in Star City, which Oliver immediately claimed it was because of Damien Darhk. Equipment *'Bag:' John has a bag of items that he may need for his investigations. Some items he carries in the bag are: holy water, a police scanner, cemetery dirt, duct tape, and nails from the coffin of Saint Padua, which can be used as a tracking device. *'Six of Diamonds magic card:' John possesses a charmed card that is able to take on the appearance of whatever its holder requires. John has used this card to imitate a credit card and health and human services ID. *'Lighter:' John uses a specific lighter to which he lights a cigarette. This particular lighter bears an Ace of Spades, possibly to show that he faces his conflicts by himself. *'Scry Map:' John possesses a map in which he uses to find new supernatural events to investigate. *'Business Cards:' John carries business cards that read, "John Constantine; Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master of the dark arts". Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 4 *Haunted *Lost Souls (mentioned) *Unchained (mentioned) *Taken (mentioned) *Genesis (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:CW1 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters